kingdomheartsfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Colisée de l'Olympe
Le Colisée de l'Olympe est un lieu béni des dieux, où divers combats sont organisés parmi les plus grands héros du Monde. Mais, le plus grand des héros restera à jamais le courageux et colossal Hercule. Lieux Dans Kingdom Hearts, le Colisée peut-être considéré comme le monde le plus petit. Il s'élargit dans le deuxième opus, grâce aux Enfers, et dans la préquelle avec les Faubourgs de Thèbes. Entrée du Colisée thumb|200px|L'entrée du Colisée Le gigantesque Colisée est posé sur un nuage. L'entrée donne lieu à une grande cour. De grandes tapisseries sont affichées sur les murs, montrant la liste des participants pour chaque Tournoi, ainsi que leurs places. La cour donne bien entendu accès au hall du Colisée, gardé par deux statues de guerriers colossales. Hall du Colisée thumb|left|Le Hall du ColiséeLe Hall du Colisée est très petit. Il contient des pancartes expliquant les règles du Colisée, ainsi que le socle, sous lequel se trouve la Serrure. Les coupes des Tournois sont entreposées là-bas, permettant aux participants de pouvoir les admirer. Arène right|thumb|L'arène du ColiséeL'arène est assez grande, permettant aux combattants de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, sauf si leur espace est limité par des piquets. Les tribunes sont réservées aux spectateurs, leur permettant de regarder le combat de près. Les Enfers :Pour plus d'informations, voir les Enfers. Les Enfers sont accessibles par un portail des Ténèbres dans la cour du Colisée, uniquement dans'' Kingdom Hearts II''. C'est le royaume des morts, gouverné par Hadès. Les Faubourgs de Thèbes thumb|left|Faubourgs de Thèbes Ce lieu est exclusif à Birth by Sleep. Il s'agit d'une grande place, située dans la ville de Thèbes. Cette dernière se trouve non loin du Colisée de l'Olympe. C'est aussi là que Ven et Hercule affronteront une horde de Nescients. Présentation ''Kingdom Hearts'' Le Colisée de l'Olympe vous permettra de prendre une "pause" en participant au différents Tournois qui y sont proposés. Vous pourrez ainsi combattre des boss déjà vaincus, mais aussi des ennemis Disney et Final Fantasy. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Si le Colisée de l’Olympe ne proposait pas, à proprement parler, de vraies aventures dans Kingdom Hearts, et bien dans Kingdom Hearts II, ce monde propose à présent une vraie intrigue. Vous aurez dorénavant accès aux Enfers, le lieu de prédilection d’Hadès et y rencontrerez par la même occasion Auron ! Vous aurez heureusement encore la possibilité de faire des tournois dont la terrible Coupe Hadès. Histoire ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' L'histoire de Ven Ven rencontre Hercule et Phil, dans la ville de Thèbes. Un jeune garçon, nommé Zack, poursuit Phil, afin que ce dernier l'entraîne pour devenir un héros. Finalement, Phil accepta de choisir son élève, après les futurs Jeux. Cette décision inquiéta Hercule, car il veut devenir un héro Herculs, afin de redevenir un dieu. Craignant qu'il soit abandonné par Phil, Hercule accepta d'être entraîné par Ven, lorsque ce dernier le lui proposa. Grâce à cet entraînement, Hercule arriva en finale des Jeux, contre Zack. Le combat débuta, mais Phil arriva en disant que des Nescients attaquaient la ville. Ven choisit d'y aller seul, afin que le combat puisse continuer. Cependant, Hercule abandonna le combat et partit rejoindre Ven, afin de l'aider. Après la fin du combat, Zack arriva afin d'aider les deux autres. Phil expliqua qu'un vrai héros ne devait pas seulement être fort, mais aussi se soucier d'autrui. C'est pourquoi, Hercule ayant rejoint Ven en premier, Phil choisit de reprendre Hercule comme élève. Toutefois, Phil avoua à Ven, qu'il n'avait jamais compté cesser l'entraînement d'Hercule : Zack n'avait été qu'un moyen de remotiver Hercule. Finalement, Ven dit au revoir à ses nouveaux amis, et reprit sa route. L'histoire de Terra A son arrivée, Terra sauva Hercule d'une attaque de Nescients. Ce dernier lui parla des Jeux, et retourna au Colisée. Terra choisit d'y participer afin de tester sa force. Il rencontra Hadès, qui lui proposa de lui apprendre à maîtriser les Ténèbres en lui, pour devenir puissant. Cependant, Hadès souhaitait user des Ténèbres de Terra, pour le manipuler et en faire son guerrier. Terra combattit dans l'arène, et arriva en finale. Malheureusement pour Hadès, Terra n'avait pas usé de ses Ténèbres, pour se battre. Il lança alors un sort à Zack, finaliste face à Terra, et le transforma en guerrier des Ténèbres. Après un combat difficile, Terra parvint à libérer Zack, de l'influence d'Hadès, sans user des Ténèbres. Hadès s'enfuit, et Zack annonça que, dorénavant, Terra était le héros de la ville, ainsi que le sien. Juste après, Terra reprit sa route. L'histoire de Aqua Après son arrivée, Aqua affronta des Nescients. Puis, elle rencontra Phil, qui souhaitait devenir l'entraîneur de la jeune femme (bien que ça ne soit qu'un moyen de se rapprocher d'elle). Lorsque Hercule arriva, il ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait du supplier Phil, pour être entraîner, alors que Aqua n'avait rien eu à faire. Phil lui répondit qu'elle n'avait pas les mêmes attributs que lui. Puis, Hercule et Phil parlèrent de Terra, le champion en titre. En entendant le prénom de son ami, Aqua accepta de participer elle aussi aux Jeux; Terra pouvant revenir afin de défendre son titre, d'après Phil. Aqua se qualifia, mais toujours aucun signe de Terra. Elle songea à abandonner, lorsqu'elle rencontra Zack, qui lui dit ce que Terra avait fait pour lui. Aqua décida alors de poursuivre la compétition. Après avoir vaincu Zack, Aqua arriva en finale. Au lieu de trouver Terra, elle dut affronter Hadès et le Colosse de Glace. Après la victoire, Zack proposa à Aqua de sortir avec lui, afin de fêter la victoire. La jeune femme, gênée, ne promit rien, et reprit sa route. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Sora, Donald et Dingo atterrirent dans ce Colisée plutôt gigantesque. Dans le hall, ils trouvèrent un satyre en train d'ajuster une pancarte sur les règles du Colisée. Quand Sora voulut lui parler, le satyre le prit pour Hercule, et lui demanda de déplacer un socle. N'y arrivant pas, le maître de la Keyblade abandonna, affirmant au satyre que le socle était bien trop lourd. Furieux, Phil voulut le réprimander, mais s'apercevant que ce n'était qu'un simple garçon, il lui rit au nez, lui ainsi que ses deux compagnons, quand ils affirmèrent être des héros. Il accepta toutefois d'être leur entraîneur, et les fit participer à quelques épreuves de rapidité. Même si le trio les réussit avec brio, Phil ne les laissa pas participer aux différents tournois, pensant qu'ils n'étaient pas encore prêts. Démoralisé, le trio voulut quitter ce monde, mais Hadès apparut sur leur chemin, et leur donna un laisser-passer pour les jeux, ne donnant toutefois aucune explication sur le pourquoi de son aide. Voyant le laisser-passer d'Hadès, Phil fut bien obligé de laisser ses apprentis participer aux éliminatoires. Contrairement à ce que le satyre pensait voir, le trio réussit à gagner les différents matchs (leur adversaires étant des Sans-cœur), et se qualifier pour la finale. Leur adversaire était le puissant Cloud, qui était en fait engagé par Hadès pour tuer Hercule et Sora durant les Tournois, en échange de quoi le dieu des Enfers lui promettait de le mener à son ennemi juré. À la fin du combat, las, Hadès libéra le monstrueux Cerbère, qui attaqua les participants. Hercule intervint, ordonnant à Phil de mettre les participants en lieu sûr. Mais, malgré tout, Sora, Donald et Dingo revinrent aider Hercule ; ce dernier pouvant mettre Cloud en lieu sûr, les laissa défaire le monstre. Ce dernier fut battu par Sora et ses compagnons, qui reçurent le titre d'apprentis héros par Phil, ce dernier disant qu'ils n'avaient pas encore les qualités requises pour devenir de véritables héros. Après le départ de Sora et es compagnons, Phil dut remettre le Colisée en ordre, et préparer les jeux. Toutefois, Hadès n'abandonna pas son éternel quête de détruire le plus grand des héros. Malgré les conseils de Maléfique, il voulut y arriver tout seul, préparant un nouveau plan diabolique. Après avoir remporté tous les Tournois, Sora, Donald et Dingo participèrent à la Coupe Hadès, où ils battirent le dieu des Enfers. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Le Colisée fut recréé par les souvenirs de Sora. Quand ce dernier, Donald et Dingo arrivèrent, ils remarquèrent qu'un Tournoi était en train de se dérouler. Hadès invita Cloud à défaire Hercule, lui promettant de restaurer ses souvenirs perdus. Le trio partit voir Phil qui ne voulait pas les laisser concourir car ils n'étaient pas des héros, mais Hercule arriva et lui dit que de toute façon ses éliminatoires étaient trop difficiles. Ainsi, Cloud, Hercule et Sora furent les seuls participants. Cloud tenta de tuer Hercule, mais il perdit face au héros, et Hadès décida de le renvoyer, puis affronta Sora, mais fut vaincu. Phil arriva et déclara que le Tournoi était annulé, et Cloud fut déçu de ne pas avoir récupérer ses souvenirs. Mais, Sora le consola, en lui rappelant que même des petits évènements peuvent aider quelqu'un à se souvenir de certaines choses. ''Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days'' Quand Roxas et Xigbar arrivèrent aux portes du Colisée, ils éliminèrent plusieurs Sans-cœur. Phil remarqua leur prouesse au combat, et pensa que le jeune garçon devait le nouvel apprenti envoyé par Hercule. Il le réprimanda sur son retard, et voulut commencer l'entraînement. Roxas comprit que le satyre s'était trompé de personne, mais remarqua que Xigbar n'était plus là. Phil lui dit de se préparer pendant qu'il irait chercher l'équipement. Quand le satyre partit, Xigbar réapparut. Quand Roxas le questionna sur le pourquoi de sa disparition, Xigbar lui répondit que l'Organisation est censée être secrète, et puis l'idée que Roxas devienne apprenti l'amusait. Le numéro II abandonna Roxas qui entra au Colisée. Le satyre l'entraîna à casser des tonneaux en un temps imparti. Après avoir épuiser son apprenti, il lui apprit que ces derniers temps il était à la recherche de héros qui pourrait les débarrasser des Sans-cœur. Il rit au nez du jeune garçon quand il voulut participer aux Tournois, disant qu'il n'avait pas les compétences. Soudain, Roxas eut la vision d'un garçon vêtu d'un pantalon rouge qui se tenait devant Phil. Ainsi, il partit, et passa devant Hercule qui allait au Colisée. Phil lui parla du nouvel apprenti, étonnant le héros qui pensait que son apprenti mettrait du temps à venir. Trois jours plus tard, Roxas revint au Colisée. Phil le félicita d'être arrivé à l'heure et lui dit qu'ils avaient un problème de Sans-cœur. Après avoir vaincu un puissant Sans-cœur, Roxas dut faire quelque épreuves plus difficiles que la dernière fois car des Sans-cœur en faisaient partis cette fois. Après les avoir fini, Roxas partit et passa de nouveau devant Hercule. Phil dit à ce dernier ce qu'il avait manqué. Un mois plus tard, Roxas revint avec Demyx. Après avoir combattu des Sans-cœur, ils entrèrent dans le Hall, où Roxas fut surpris de pas voir Phil. Il entra dans l'arène, où le satyre entraînait Hercule d'une façon tyrannique d'après Demyx. Roxas remarqua qu'Hercule s'entraînait encore plus difficilement que lui. Était-il plus fort que lui ? Quand Phil remarqua le jeune garçon, il lui fit son entraînement habituel. Après l'avoir une nouvelle fois épuisé, il lui dit qu'il pouvait le faire entrer aux jeux. Roxas lui demanda pourquoi Hercule avait droit à un entraînement plus complexe que lui. Le satyre lui répondit simplement qu'il était le plus grand des héros. Alors, le jeune garçon remarqua que l'Organisation faisait aussi des exceptions et lui faisait faire des missions plus difficiles. Deux mois plus tard, Roxas et Demyx avaient pour mission de retrouver un étrange Sans-cœur. Comme Demyx n'était pas un apprenti, il dut attendre à l'entrée du Colisée. Phil fut heureux de revoir son apprenti car aujourd'hui était le grand jour. En effet, Roxas devait participer au Tournoi, Phil lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas le voir perdre. Après avoir réussi à aller en finale, Roxas fut surpris de voir que son dernière adversaire n'était autre que Xigbar. Soudain, le Sans-cœur qu'ils cherchaient apparu. Phil alla sur le champ chercher Hercule, disant à Roxas de se réfugier en lieu sûr. Xigbar laissa le numéro XIII vaincre le Sans-cœur, ce qu'il réussit sans problèmes. Demyx arriva, se demandant que faisait Xigbar ici, ne devait-il pas être en mission ? Ils partirent au moment où Phil et Hercule arrivèrent. Phil se demanda où était le Sans-cœur et Roxas. Hercule demanda de qui le satyre parlait. Dès que Phil dit que c'était le nouvel apprenti, Hercule le contredit car celui qui l'avait envoyé ne s'appelait pas comme ça. De plus, il devait toujours être sur son chemin si il n'était pas là. Mais alors, qui Phil avait-il entraîné ? Bien plus tard, Roxas revint au Colisée. Phil fut tout d'abord heureux qu'il n'ait pas été tué. Il le questionna sur qui il était réellement, mais le garçon n'y répondit pas. Phil le laissa participer à un Tournoi que Roxas remporta avec brio. Phil le félicita et lui dit de lui rendre visite de temps en temps. Roxas se demanda si Phil voulait toujours l'entraîner, mais de toute façon il devait retrouver Xion avec Axel. Il partit donc du Colisée plus entraîné que jamais. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Première visite Voyant que Hercule était épuisé de combattre les sbires envoyés par Hadès, Meg parti aux Enfers afin de demander au maître des lieux de donner un peu de répit au héros. Malheureusement, l'endroit était infesté de Sans-cœur, la jeune femme fut donc poursuivie par quelques-uns, mais sauvée par Sora, Donald et Dingo. Elle avoua tout à ces derniers, qui lui promirent de rendre visite au dieu des Enfers à sa place, et de ne rien dire au héros. Avançant dans un chemin lugubre, ils tombèrent sur un membre de l'Organisation XIII qui était apparemment en train de fuir. Ne comprenant pas, ils réussirent à accéder à l'antre d'Hadès. Ce dernier et Pat cherchaient un moyen de transformer Hercule en Sans-cœur. Grâce à une plaisanterie de Pat, Hadès trouva la solution : invoquer un guerrier déjà mort, voulant le persuader de tuer Hercule. Mais le guerrier refusa la proposition du seigneur des Enfers, et entra dans combat contre lui. N'étant pas assez puissant pour le vaincre, il se fit aider par le trio, qui n'eut pas le temps de parler à Hadès, leurs forces ne fonctionnant pas aux Enfers. Ils décidèrent donc de s'enfuir avec le mystérieux guerrier, appelé Auron. Pour les empêcher de fuir, Hadès lança Cerbère à leur poursuite. Malgré la force colossale du chien à trois têtes, Sora et Auron réussirent à le battre. Ce n'est qu'après que le trio se rendit compte qu'Auron avait disparu. Ne pouvant pas répondre à la requête de Meg, il partirent vers le Colisée. Là-bas, ils rencontrèrent Meg et Hercule, ce dernier étant très heureux de les revoir. Ils ne lui parlèrent pas de la visite de Meg aux Enfers, mais lui demandèrent que faire pour lever la malédiction des lieux. Le héros leur apprit que la Pierre de l'Olympe était le seul moyen de récupérer ses forces aux Enfers, et parti la leur chercher. Pendant ce temps, le trio en profita pour rendre visite à Phil. Bien entendu, le satyre accepta de reprendre leur entraînement jusqu'à ce que Hercule revienne. Ce dernier ne revint pas avec la pierre, leur apprenant qu'elle avait été volée par un membre de l'Organisation. Déçu, il apprit que sa chère Meg avait été enlevée par Hadès. Ce dernier le força de rester, lui rappelant qu'il avait un combat avec la sanguinaire Hydre. Ne pouvant rien faire, Hercule accepta l'aide de Sora, Donald et Dingo qui voulurent aller sauver Mégara à sa place (ce qui faisait parti du plan d'Hadès, qui voulait en fait attirer Sora vers la Serrure du Colisée des Enfers, et le forcer à la seller). Le trio partit aux Enfers, où il rencontra Phil assommé par Demyx. Racontant ce qui s'était passé, le satyre leur montra le chemin qu'avait pris le voleur. Là-bas, le trio affronta le membre de l'Organisation, qui leur laissa la Pierre de l'Olympe à la fin du combat. Grâce à elle, Sora et ses compagnons récupérèrent leurs forces, et allèrent sauver Meg en sellant la Serrure du Colisée des Enfers. Là-bas, Meg était détenue captive d'Hadès, ce dernier les laissant à la merci de Pat et ses Sans-cœur. Heureusement, avec l'aide d'Hercule, ils parvinrent à s'échapper. Malheureusement, Hercule pensait avoir achever l'Hydre, qui détruisit le Colisée. Se sentant coupable, Hercule perdit sa force, et dus conté sur l'aide du trio, Meg, Phil et Pégase pour vaincre le monstre. Après la défaite de ce dernier, Sora ouvrit un nouvel accès en utilisant la Pierre de l'Olympe, espérant qu'Hercule reprendrait confiance en lui, car Hadès, ayant rouvert son Colisée, voulut en profiter pour l'anéantir. Deuxième visite À la deuxième visite de Sora et ses amis, Peine et Panique organisaient les différents Tournois du Colisée des Enfers. Pour fêter l'occasion, Hadès organisa un ultime Tournoi, dans lequel il força Hercule à participer. Voulant redonner sa force à Hercule, Sora et ses compagnons formèrent une équipe avec le héros, gagnant les différents matchs. Se qualifiant pour la finale, ils découvrirent que Hadès manipulait Auron à l'aide d'une statuette, le forçant à participer à la finale, et d'éliminer Sora, Donald, Dingo et Hercule durant celle-ci. Voulant leur faire gagner du temps pour la retrouver, Hercule persuada Hadès de le laisser combattre seul. Pendant ce temps, le trio partit dans l'antre du seigneur des Enfers, et retrouva la fameuse poupée. Il la rendit à Auron avant que celui-ci n'ait pus achever Hercule. Grâce à elle, le guerrier redevint lui-même. Furieux, Hadès jeta Meg dans le Puits des Âmes, forçant ainsi Hercule à aller la sauver, et affronta le trio et Auron. Malheureusement pour lui, Hercule (cette fois-ci en dieu) revint avec Meg, comprenant qu'un héros se mesurait à la force de son cœur, et non de ses muscles. Ensemble, les cinq héros battirent le dieu des Enfers, qui tomba dans le Puits. Le soir étant tombé, Sora, Donald et Dingo dirent au revoir à Hercule et Meg, et demandèrent à Phil s'ils étaient devenus de vrais héros. Ce dernier les contredit, mais voyant que les dieux les dessinèrent dans le ciel, il se mit à pleurer, ne croyant pas que sa mission soit enfin accomplie. Pendant le générique de fin, on peut apercevoir Hercule, ayant fini de reconstruire le Colisée. Origine thumb|Le logo du dessin-animé|350px ''Hercule'' (Walt Disney, 1997) Hercule est le 50e long-métrage d'animation et le 35e « Classique d'animation » des studios Disney. Sorti en 1997, il s'inspire du personnage d’Hercule dans les mythologies grecque et romaine. S'ajoutera un film sorti en vidéo intitulé Hercules : Zero to Hero, qui inspirera une série télévisée animée Hercule en 1998. On y voit Hercule durant son adolescence intégrer l'école Promothée. Zeus, est, comme tout le monde le sait, le Roi des dieux. Un jour, avec son épouse Héra, il eut un garçon. Son père, admirant son fils, lui donne en cadeau un cheval ailé à partir d'un nuage, du nom de Pégase. Tout se passe pour le mieux. Mais Hadès, Dieu des Enfers, calcule un plan diabolique, qui consiste à attendre que les planètes soient alignées pour libérer les Titans, jadis enfermés par Zeus. Sous le conseil de Moires, qui prédisent en l'enfant l'obstacle à son ascension, Hadès décide de se débarrasser d'Hercule. Le problème était qu'étant fils d'un Dieu, il était immortel. Pour éviter la catastrophe, Hadès charge ses seconds, Peine et Panique, de donner au bébé une potion magique afin qu'il devienne mortel. Toutefois, après qu'ils l'aient emmené sur Terre, Hercule ne but pas la dernière goutte et se débarrassa des deux monstres. Zeus et sa femme, se rendant compte de la disparition de leur fils, essayèrent à tout prix de le retrouver, mais en vain. Sur terre, Hercule fut recueilli par deux paysans mortels, Amphytrion et son épouse Alcmène, qui, n'ayant pas d'enfants, l'adoptèrent. Mais Hercule, en grandissant, se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas comme les autres, à cause de sa force surhumaine. Alors qu'il était en crise existentielle, ses parents adoptifs lui révélèrent la vérité: qu'il n'était pas leur vrai fils, et qu'ils l'avaient trouvé avec un médaillon portant le signe des dieux. Ainsi commence le voyage d'Hercule, voulant retrouver ses origines. Se rendant au temple de Zeus, il apprendra par son véritable père qu'il doit mériter sa place sur le mont Olympe. Sur ses conseils, le jeune garion rencontrera Philoctète, un satyre (au propre comme au figuré) qui l'aidera à devenir un véritable Héros. Différences avec Kingdom Hearts *Dans tous les opus de Kingdom Hearts, Hercule est déjà adulte et il suit son entrainement, déjà Héros, avec un grand H. On ne parle pourtant pas une seule fois de son but de retrouver ses origines, puisque Phil révèle qu'Hercule est parti voir son père. Il sait donc bien où il est. On peut donc supposer que le premier opus se déroule bien après qu'il soit devenu un Héros. Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep raconte le début de son entraînement qui, contrairement au dessin-animé, se déroule au Colisée. *Ce dernier est d'ailleurs un lieu exclusif à la série. *Les Enfers sont présentes dans Kingdom Hearts II et la ville de Thèbes devient disponible dans Birth by Sleep. *Zeus, bien qu'il soit mentionné maintes fois, n'apparaît jamais dans la série, tout comme les autres dieux de l'Olympe. Le seul dieu à apparaître est Hadès. Aussi ce n'est que dans Kingdom Hearts II que la ténébreuse Mégara, alias Meg, fera son apparition avec Pégase, sans oublier Peine et Panique. Elle ne sera pas pourtant l'objet des noirs desseins d'Hadès. En ce qui concerne les Titans, ils ne sont pas complets dans la série, seul le Titan de Roche et le Titan de Glace apparaissent. Les Moires quant à elles font une apparition caméo sur la Coupe de la Destinée. Personnages Habitants Image:Hercules.png|Hercule Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories Kingdom Hearts II 358/2 Days Birth by Sleep coded Image:Renders-philoctete.png|Philoctète Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories Kingdom Hearts II 358/2 Days Birth by Sleep coded Image:Renders-hades.png|Hadès Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories Kingdom Hearts II Birth by Sleep coded Image:Megara.png|Mégara Kingdom Hearts II Image:Pegasus KH2.png|Pégase Kingdom Hearts II Image:Pain and Panic KHII.png|Peine et Panique Kingdom Hearts II Image:Cerberus Render (Growling) KHII.png|Cerbère Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories Kingdom Hearts II coded Image:L'Hydre.png|L'Hydre Kingdom Hearts II Image:Titan de Roche.png|Titan de Roche Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts II Image:Titan de Glace.jpg|Titan de Glace Kingdom Hearts Image:Titan de Glace.png|Colosse de Glace Birth by Sleep Résidents secondaires Image:Renders-zack.png|Zack Birth by Sleep Image:KH - ReCoded - Cloud.PNG|Cloud Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories coded Image:Auron.png|Auron Kingdom Hearts II Visiteurs Image:Vanitas-render.png|Vanitas Birth by Sleep Image:Terra.png|Terra Birth by Sleep Image:Ventus1.png|Ventus Birth by Sleep Image:Aquarender.png|Aqua Birth by Sleep Image:Sorakh2.png|Sora Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Kingdom Hearts II Image:DonaldKH2.png|Donald Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Kingdom Hearts II Image:Goofy KHII.png|Dingo Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Kingdom Hearts II Image:Jiminy_Criquet_KH3D.png|Jiminy Criquet Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories Kingdom Hearts II Image:Maleficent.png|Maléfique Kingdom Hearts Image:RikuKH.png|Riku Chain of Memories Image:RECOM Mickey.png|Roi Mickey Chain of Memories Image:Roxas3.png|Roxas 358/2 Days Image:Xigbar Days.png|Xigbar 358/2 Day Image:Demyx Days.png|Demyx 358/2 Days Kingdom Hearts II Image:PeteKHII.png|Pat Kingdom Hearts II coded Image:Sorakh1.png|Sora (Données) coded Image:Sephiroth KHII.png|Séphiroth ''Kingdom Hearts Ennemis Sans-cœur ''Kingdom Hearts'' Image:Ombre1.jpg|Ombre Image:Soldat.jpg|Soldat Image:Rondouillard.png|Rondouillard Image:Gros bandit.jpg|Gros bandit Image:NocturneRouge.jpg|Nocturne Rouge Image:Rhapsodie Bleu.jpg|Rhapsodie Bleue Image:OpJaune.jpg|Opéra Jaune Image:RequiemVert.jpg|Requiem Vert Image:WhiteM.png|Bolet Blanc Image:RareT.png|Truffe bleue Image:BlackF.png|Fungus Noir Image:Powerwild.jpg|Primate costaud Image:Bandit.jpg|Bandit Image:Arachnocruche.png|Arachnocruche Image:Arachnobaril.png|Arachnobaril Image:SearchGhost.jpg|Spectre Fureteur Image:SoldatV.jpg|Soldat volant Image:Chevalier Momie.png|Chevalier Momie Image:Gargouille.jpg|Gargouille Image:Pirate.jpg|Pirate Image:Vouivre.png|Vouivre Image:Boule noire.png|Boule Noire Image:Sorcier.png|Sorcier Image:Défenseur.png|Défenseur Image:EtoileAngélique.png|Etoile Angélique Image:Invincible.png|Invincible Image:ArmureGardienneCGI.png|Armure Gardienne Image:635px-Opposite_Armor_Render.png|Armure Inversée Image:Furtif.png|Furtif Image:Sneak Army.png|Sneak Army (Final Mix) Image:Behemoth.png|Behemoth Image:Destroyed_Behemoth.png|Destroyed Behemoth (Final Mix) ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Image:Ombre1.jpg|Ombre Image:Crypto Ombre.png|Crypto Ombre Image:Soldat.jpg|Soldat Image:Rondouillard.png|Rondouillard Image:JazzPourpre.png|Jazz Pourpre Image:Emerald Blues.png|Blues émeraude Image:Bobonnier.png|Bonbonnier Image:Gros bandit.jpg|Gros bandit Image:Rabid_dog.png|Cabot indigo Image:Spectre réversible.png|Spectre réversible Image:Chauve-grappin.png|Chauve-grappin Image:Minute Bomb render.png|Minute bombe Image:Crescendo.jpg|Crescendo Image:BaronBleu.png|Baron bleu Image:Shaman.png|Shaman Image:Carcasse.png|Carcasse Image:Grenadier.png|Grenadier Image:Bouquiniste.png|Bouquiniste Image:Mono Magnum.png|Mono-Magnum Image:Patrouilleur.png|Patrouilleur Image:Carapaçon.png|Carapaçon Image:Androïde.png|Androïde Image:Devastator.png|Dévastator Image:Roto-tank.png|Roto-tank Image:Centaurus.png|Centaurus Image:Globe caniculaire.png|Globe caniculaire Image:Bille réfrigérante.png|Bille réfrigérante Image:Marteau-pilon.png|Marteau-pilon Image:Tirette.png|Tirette Image:Poussah Volcano.png|Poussah Volcano Image:Poussah Blizarro.png|Poussah Blizzaro Simili Image:Reflet.jpg|Reflet Image:Sombreur.jpg|Sombreur Image:Assassin.jpg|Assassin Image:Incantateur3.jpg|Incantateur Image:Sniper.jpg|Sniper Image:Chimère.PNG|Chimère Image:Berserker.jpg|Berserker Image:Funambule.PNG|Funambule Image:Joueur.jpg|Joueur Image:Samouraï.PNG|Samouraï Nescients Image:Unbirthbase.jpg|Inondeur Image:Scrapper.png|Griffeur Image:Bruiser.png|Écorcheur Image:Ecorcheur blindé.jpg|Écorcheur blindé Image:Yellowmustard.png|Moutarde forte Image:Redhotchili.png|Pili-pili Image:Blueseasalticecream.png|Sel de mer Image:Medicin Bottle.jpg|Fiole sournoise Image:Shadejelly.png|Médusore Image:Receleur.jpg|Recéleur Personnages Disney Image:Pat.jpg|Pat Image:Hercules.png|Hercule Image:Renders-hades.png|Hadès Image:Cerberus Render (Growling) KHII.png|Cerbère Image:L'Hydre.png|L'Hydre Image:Titan de Roche.png|Titan de Roche Image:Titan_de_Glace.jpg|Titan de Glace Image:Titan de Glace.png|Colosse de Glace Personnages Final Fantasy Image:Renders-zack.png|Zack Image:KH2Squall.png|Léon Image:Yuffie.jpg|Youfie Image:Tifa.jpg|Tifa Image:Cloud2.jpg|Cloud Image:Sephiroth KH1.png|Séphiroth Liste de Trésors ''Kingdom Hearts'' Dalmatiens *22, 23, 24 : Un trio bleu près d'une statue à l'entrée du Colisée. Marques Trio Musique Tournois Tournois du Colisée *Éliminatoires *Coupe Philoctète *Coupe Pégase *Coupe Hercule *Coupe Hadès *Match d'Or *Match de Platine Tournois des Enfers Coupes normales *Coupe Peine et Panique *Coupe Cerbère *Coupe Titan *Coupe de la Destinée Coupes paradoxes *Coupe Peine et Panique Paradoxe *Coupe Cerbère Paradoxe *Coupe Titan Paradoxe *Coupe Hadès Paradoxe Galerie FB2nSTV-Juc Fichier:Colisée KHII.png|Le Colisée de l'Olympe dans Kingdom Hearts II Fichier:Colisée1.png|Le logo du Colisée de l'Olympe dans Kingdom Hearts Fichier:Colisée2.png|Le logo du Colisée de l'Olympe dans Kingdom Hearts II Olympus_Coliseum_Logo_KHBBS.png|le logo du Colisée de l'Olympe dans Birth by Sleep Symbole colisée de l'olympe.png|La Foudre, symbole de transition du Colisée de l'Olympe Détails supplémentaires *Le Colisée est le seul monde à être jouable dans tous les épisodes de la série (mise à part le prochain jeu Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance ''). (les Îles du Destin n'étant que le cadre de cinématiques dans ''Kingdom Hearts II, 358/2 Days et Birth by Sleep). *Dans Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, au pied du Colisée de l'Olympe se trouvent les faubourgs de Thèbes. Géographiquement, la ville de Thèbes se situe à des centaines de kilomètres du mont Olympe: c'est donc une erreur, qui ne provient pas du dessin animé où Hercule se rend à Thèbe sur le dos de Pégase. *Le Colisée de l'Olympe est le seul monde de Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep où un personnage du trio (en l'occurrence, Ventus) n'a pas de boss. Il combat seulement, avec l'aide d'Hercule, des dizaines de Nescients. *Il y a une échappatoire dans l'histoire de Kingdom Hearts : le joueur n'est pas obligé d'entrer dans le Colisée pour compléter le jeu. Ce qui fait que si on entre dans le Colisée après avoir scellé la Serrure à la Forteresse Oubliée, la scène entre Maléfique et Hadès ne sera que partiellement jouée. Elle s'interrompra juste au moment où la sorcière est supposée entrer en scène, nous n'avons donc droit qu'à un petit monologue d'Hadès. en:Olympus Coliseum es:Olympus Coliseum de:Arena des Olymp Colisée de l'Olympe * Catégorie:Articles sélectionnés